The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for launching stores. More specifically, this invention relates to systems and methods for launching sonobuoys from aircraft.
Sonobuoys have been deployed into the ocean to aid in the detection of submarines and other vessels. Some sonobuoys are equipped with devices that emit signals and receive the resulting echo. Others are capable of detecting noise generated by crafts, such as submarines. By deploying a number of sonobuoys, the location of these crafts may be determined.
Deployment of sonobuoys is generally accomplished by launching the buoys from aircraft and Helicopters. Buoys have been ejected from aircraft using explosive cartridges or pneumatic systems to propel the buoys away from the aircraft during launch and gravity drop systems relying on gravity to propel sonobuoys away from the aircraft. Stores, such as buoys, have been launched approximately 45 degrees aft with respect to the air stream using these cartridges. Weapons, such as bombs and missiles, have also been deployed parallel to the airstream by gravity drop, Cartridge Activated Devices, and pneumatic systems using Bomb release units (BRU). Stores have also been deployed perpendicular to the airsream.
Explosive cartridges, such as Cartridge Activated Devices (CAD) currently used on the P-3 aircraft, have been used in launch systems to eject sonobuoys and other stores from aircraft from within the Sonobuoy Launch Containers (SLC""s). The stores and cartridges, with the SLCs, are loaded into the launch array system prior to take-off and inside the aircraft for the manual release system. The explosive cartridges generate high-pressure gas for actuating the release mechanism and actuating the ejector ram to forcibly eject the store away from the aircraft. The store is ejected away from the aircraft and approximately 45 degrees aft with respect to the air stream. Unfortunately, the external array of launchers do not allow changes to buoy selection or parameter settings after take-off and the internal manual launchers must be reloaded by personnel after each firing. Additionally, handling and storage of the cartridges poses a safety risk to personnel. Another disadvantage of these launch systems is that the number of stores that may be deployed during flight is limited to the number of stores that may be loaded in the array of launchers prior to take-off. Another disadvantage of the manual launch systems is the time to reload each launcher does not allow sonobuoys to spaced in the water at the desired intervals without alternate use of the external launcher array. Another disadvantage is this method uses the Sonobuoy Launch Container, each weighing up to 5 pounds, to load and eject the sonobuoys from the aircraft. Carrying this weight reduces the available payload weight for other mission equipment or cargo.
A sonobuoy launch system using gas cartridges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,288. In this system, the buoys are stacked vertically and sequentially inside the Sonobuoy Launch Container. These SLC""s are loaded into the P-3 or other aircraft launcher arrays. Individual compressed gas cartridges propel the buoys vertically away from the aircraft, perpendicular to the airstream. Buoy deployment is possible using this system; however, similar disadvantages to the P-3 style explosive device exist with exception for the personnel hazards from the Cartridge activated devices.
A gravity launching system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,101. In this system the bare sonobuoys (sonobuoys without Sonobuoy Launch Containers) are stored vertically and dropped through the floor of the aircraft. This system allows access for buoy reconfiguration in flight and it does not require the use of explosive cartridges. However, it is necessary to position the launcher at the deepest section of the cabin to maximize buoy drop time before the buoys enter the airstream to achieve an acceptable exit velocity in order to clear the aircraft. Antennas, landing gear, airfoil stabilizers, and other aft structures may be damaged if contacted by the buoys during deployment. Although this system provides launching capability up to 150 knots and does not require explosive cartridges, a system is needed wherein sonobuoy deployment is possible at higher aircraft speeds. At higher speeds, the sonobuoy does not gain enough velocity to clear the aircraft without damage to the aircraft or sonobuoy. Additionally, the aircraft must maintain level flight within 10 degrees for the gravity drop system to work correctly. Further, in a pressurized aircraft above 10,000 feet, a two gate drop system must be employed to drop the sonobuoy into the airstream while maintaining a pressurized aircraft. Unfortunately, this will effectively reduce the exit velocity and prevent a clean separation of the sonobuoy from the aircraft. A two gate drop system in a pressurized aircraft would involve dropping the sonobuoy into a launch tube, closing a pressurized seal or xe2x80x9cgatexe2x80x9d behind it to isolate the sonobuoy from the pressurized aircraft. A second gate below it on the bottom of the aircraft would open to the airstream and allow the sonobuoy to fall.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved systems and methods for launching stores. Specifically, an improved system and method for launching sonobuoys from aircraft are needed. Further, an improved system and method are needed wherein sonobuoy ejection does not require the use of explosive cartridges. Also needed is an improved system and method for launching sonobuoys wherein maintenance cost and space requirements are decreased. A system and method are also needed wherein safety risk to personnel is decreased. Additionally, an improved system and method for launching sonobuoys from an aircraft at any speed or altitude is needed. Also needed is a system and method for launching sonobuoys wherein in-flight sonobuoy programming is possible. An improved system and method are needed for rapidly launching stores of multiple sizes. A system and method are also needed wherein the number of buoys that may be deployed during flight is not limited to the number of buoys that may be loaded into the launch tubes prior to take-off. Also, an improved system is needed that limits the amount of personnel handling during launching operations.
In one aspect of the present invention, a system for launching a store from a vehicle comprises at least one clam-shell launch tube capable of receiving said store and capable of radially releasing said store.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system for launching a store from a vehicle comprises at least one clam-shell launch tube having a longitudinal slit, at least one support arm in contact with said launch tube, and at least one pneumatic firing mechanism in contact with said support arm.
In another aspect of the present invention, a system for launching a store from a vehicle comprises at least one clam-shell launch tube capable of receiving the store and capable of radially releasing the store, at least one support arm in contact with the launch tube, a pressure boundary structure surrounding the launch tube and the support arm, and the structure in contact with an outer surface of the vehicle, at least one rotary door positioned on the outer surface, and the door is capable of forming a pressure seal, at least one actuator (hydraulic, pneumatic mechanical spring or electric) in contact with the rotary door, the actuator is capable of opening the launch tube, and the actuator is capable of propelling the store from the door, and at least one gate positioned on the structure, such that the store is capable of being loaded into the launch tube there though, and the gate is capable of forming a pressure seal.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, a method for launching a store from a vehicle comprises the steps of loading the store into a clam-shell launch tube, the launch tube is capable of receiving the store and capable of radially releasing the store, and actuating a firing mechanism, such that the store is radially propelled from the launch tube.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.